Mario
Mario & Luigi: Star Dream is a new game from Nintendo 3DS. The word Dream in a title it is not accient, is there because in this game we can be in Luigi's Dream again as in on Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. Mario & Luigi: Star Dream is game where we know the real power of Starlow. In this game Nintendo gave a Mario Fire Power and Smash Power and a Luigi Ice Power and Galaxy Power. '''Mario & Luigi: Star Dream '''realesed in Europe 14th August, in Japan 17th August and in Australia and United States in 28th August. Story Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Starlow and Toads (including Toadswroth) are invited for Mystery Island by Prince Dreambert. When they arrive to Mystery Island Dreambert and the Pi'illos talk about a terrible disaster with the Prince Dreampest, prince of Mystery Island, and Dreambert ask to Mario and Luigi for help he, Mario & Luigi go to another adventure for save more Pi'illos, this time in Mystery Island, but when they found Bowser and Antasma the mission change, now the new mission of Mario & Luigi is rescue the Pi'illo folk, but defeat Bowser and Antasma too for they don't catch the Mystery Stone, one of the powerfull three stones. Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi *Dreamy Luigi (only in Dream World) *Starlow (only in Dream World) *Yoshi (only in Real World) *Princess Daisy (only in Real World) *Dreambert (only in Dream World) Other *Toads *Birdos *Princess Peach *Broque Monsiur *Toadbert *Professor Elvin Gadd *Brickle *Britta *Briggot (new character; cousin of Brickle, the only visual diference is the colour of the cap and propeller, Briggot's cap is green and propeller orange) *Bowser (Antagonist) *Antasma (Antagonist) *Fawful (Antagonist) *Beanishes *Hooskis *Colourful Yoshis *Seadric, a Seadring *Eldream Enemies *Koopa Troopa *Goomba *Paragoomba *Spiny *Firend (new enemy; a fire with eyes) *Sandoon *Toothy *Pokey *Coalbit *Spear Guy *Fly Guy *Gromba *Dromba Bosses *Corporal Paraplonk (Pi'illo Blimport 2, in the top of Renewed Castle) *Dreamy Corporal Paraplonk (Dreamy Underground Ruins) *Broggy (Pi'illo Blimport 2) *Antasma (1st time) (Dream's Deep) *Briggot (Coconut Mall) *Nabbit (HotHot Sands, in the Oasis) *Bowser (1st time) (Last Star) *Petey Piranha (Spear Jungle) *Fawful (1st time) (????) Giant Bosses * Giant Broggy (Dreamy Freshrass Park) * Dreamy Private Goomp (Dreamy Coconut Headland) * BAF Team (Bowser, Antasma and Fawful) (????) Items *Mushroom *Hammer *Fire Flower *Cloud Flower *Ice Flower *Green Shell *Red Shell Confirmed Localitions *Pi'illo Blimport 2 *Dreamy Pi'illo Blimport *Renewed Castle *Underground Ruins *Dreamy Underground Ruins *Battle Courtyard (Battle Ring in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) *Freshrass Park *Dreamy Freshrass Park *Dream's Sky (the only way is using a Starlow Power only avaliable on Mystery Island) *Dream's Deep (the deep of Luigi's dreams, in there Antasma return and make a form for create Dark Stone) *Coconut Beach *Dreamy Coconut Beach *Coconut Mall *Dreamy Coconut Mall *Coconut Headland *Dreamy Coconut Headland *HotHot Sands *Dreamy HotHot Sands *Sarasaland Castle (Princess Daisy's Castle in PAL versions) *Last Star (an Ancient Temple Ruins who talk about Starlow's past) *Dreamy Last Star *Spear Jungle *Mystery Temple (the temple where is Mystery Stone) Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:RPGs Category:Games